fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Library Antics (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
The next day after Savannah's first birthday party everything was pretty much normal again as Tommy and Dil woke up as Didi came and got Dil as Tommy followed as they went downstairs for breakfast. When they got to the kitchen Tommy and Dil were surprised to see Savannah and Ebony there as Didi put Dil in his highchair as Tommy sat at the table. "Thanks again for inviting us over Didi," Ebony said "It was no problem at all, you're welcome to come over any time. I'm sure Savannah, Tommy, and Dil will become great friends." Didi said "I'm sure the will too, Savannah seemed to get along with the others real well like they knew her forever." Ebony said "If you'd like Savannah can spend the day with us. I'm taking the kids to the library today." "That'd be wonderful, I'm sure she'd love to go." Ebony looked at Savannah The babies of course over heard the conversation "You hears that guys, I gets to go the liberry with yous! Uh what's a liberry?" Savannah asked "Uh I don't knows. Do you knows Tommy?" Dil asked as he wasn't there when Tommy and the others went the first time "Oh a liberry is a big place with lots of books, and you can gets a liberry card which is your ticket to the world. Kimi and Chuckie gots one, and even Phil and Lil dos toos now." Tommy explained "Do yous have a liberry card Tommy?" Dil asked "No, not yets. Maybe we'll all gets them when we goes today." Tommy smiled "Yay! I wants a ticket to the world!" Savannah cheered and giggled Back to Didi and Ebony's conversation "I'm sure the kids will enjoy story time in the children's story area. I was even thinking about getting them library cards so they can check out books." Didi said "You think Savannah could get one as well?" Ebony said "Of course, we don't want her to feel left out." Didi said "Alright, are you sure it's alright if you watch Savannah. I don't want to feel like I'm just dumping her on you so she's your responsibility." "Dont worry it's fine, I'll watch her anytime and she's welcome to come and play with the other children anytime as well. They're usually all here almost everyday." Didi reassured "Ok, if you're sure, I guess I'll be going then. We still have a lot of unpacking to do." Ebony stood up and going over to Savannah and kissing her forehead "Mommy's going bye bye now sweetie, be good for Didi." Ebony waved to Savannah as Didi saw her off as the babies watched Didi and Ebony walk out of the room. After they did, Tommy got down from his chair. "Where are yous going Tommy?" Savannah asked "I always watches Reptar after breakfast, and then I lets Dilly watches Goober." Tommy answered "Yeah," Dil reached under the tray of the high chair grabbing the screwdriver that Tommy put there for him so Dil could get out of his high chair Dil unlatched his high chair as he got down onto the floor as Savannah followed as they all went to the living room as Tommy grabbed the remote as he clicked a buttons as the TV turned onto the fishing channel that Lou used to watch when he still lived with the Pickles. "This isn't Reptar Tommy, this is the show of the fishes like grandpa watches." Dil said "I knows, I just has to use the clicker to changes it. I watched mommy so I knows what buttons to pushes now." Tommy said as he clicked two buttons on the remote which were the numbers 3 and 0 as the channel changed to number 30 which of course, once it changed, was playing Reptar as Tommy climbed onto the couch and sat down. Savannah and Dil sat on the floor as they watched Reptar and eventually Goober once Reptar ended. Didi eventually, about 20 minutes later, then came in and picked up Dil and Savannah just as Goober was ending "Time to go to the library," Didi said carrying Dil and Savannah out to the car as Tommy followed behind Didi then put Dil and Savannah in their car seats, Didi had gotten Savannah's car seat from Ebony, as she buckled them and Tommy, who had climbed into his car seat himself, in. With that they were off to the library as Didi pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. 'Go to Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Library Antics Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories